


Poison Tears

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [36]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Biphobia, Character Death, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Misogyny, Multi, Murder, Poison, Polyphobia, Razorwhip tears, References to Sex, Spitelout Bashing, Spitelout Jorgenson Being an Asshole, anti poly sentiments, we hate spitelout fanclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup has grown tired of watching Spitelout abuse Snotlout, so he enacts a plan to murder Spitelout.





	Poison Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Big warning upfront! This piece contains content that includes an abusive parent as well as anti-LGBT+ sentiments (and anti-polyamorous sentiments) from said abusive parent. So, if these are things that upset you, you are free to not read this. 
> 
> While rewatching RTTE this summer, the mention of the Razorwhip tears being poisonous got me thinking about poisoning Spitelout because Spitelout is an abusive asshole. So. Here's this fic. 
> 
> Shoutout to afterandalasia, who in our long talks about the show, once commented to me how Snotlout will never be able to get away from Spitelout unless Spitelout dies, and howtodrawyourdragon on tumblr who workshopped this fic with me. 
> 
> Takes place after Race to the Edge.

“What do you need Windshear’s tears for?” Heather asked, having discreetly met Hiccup on Dragon’s Edge.

It was a good meeting spot, given that no one aside from dragons lived here anymore.

She handed him a small vial.

“Reasons,” Hiccup said, darkly. “Thank you. Give Dagur and Mala my love.”

Hiccup wanted to kill Spitelout. But he had not wanted to kill him with dragon fire because he knew that would trace back to him somehow, and he wouldn’t want any dragon to be blamed for any deaths. While Astrid would almost certainly kill Spitelout if asked, he wanted a method of death that was not readily apparent. No one would know. No one would be blamed.

Atali had once told him that Razorwhip tears don’t kill immediately and it never traces back to the tears, simply making it seem like Spitelout died of something else, like a heart attack.

It’d be easy to get rid of Spitelout.

He heard Viggo’s voice in his head, “_Hiccup, you're more ruthless than you realize_.”

He figured that this was the kind of thing Viggo meant.

And Spitelout was someone who repeatedly abused Snotlout, one of his Riders. For years. And Hiccup was frankly tired of knowing that it happened and not being able to do something substantial to stop it. So, he had to die.

Yes, perhaps the man had been helpful with studying the Singetails and even the battle at Berserker Island, but that did not cancel out the bad. He remembered how frightened and upset Snotlout had been when they were late for the cancelled Hofferson-Jorgenson wedding. How a mere _conversation_ Snotlout had with his father at Storehouse Island, had wrecked him and made him feel useless, caused him to act in ways that could have killed him. The way Spitelout made his son feel was reprehensible.

And he certainly remembered some of Spitelout’s recent behavior towards Snotlout (and to some degree, the gang) and how it made Snotlout feel.

After their return to Berk, the gang was open about the relationship that they had begun on Dragon’s Edge, intent on continuing it on Berk. As such they did engage in some public displays of affection with each other (nothing more than hugs and kisses, as appropriate for public), and normally, most people kept their comments to their themselves about this.

Most people.

But not Spitelout.

Spitelout had seen Snotlout give kisses to everyone in the gang on a lovely day while they were in the Great Hall, and had to say something. Loudly. Had to declare his displeasure that his son was kissing the young men that were his partners. Even declare it indecent, unnatural.

The way that man put his hand on Snotlout’s shoulder had been much too rough.

And just like that Storehouse Island incident, it was apparent how much this incident upset Snotlout. In the days afterwards, the public displays of affection with Snotlout had dwindled down to just Ruffnut and Astrid. Snotlout had rebuffed attempts at chaste kisses from Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. He even visibly seemed uncomfortable with the affection the other three men expressed in public with each other, when usually quite happy to watch.

Soon afterwards, the six sat down to privately talk about it, and Snotlout had cried.

Snotlout did not deserve to feel that way because of his father. Hiccup knew this already. But he came out of that talk knowing that Spitelout deserved to die. He was not letting Spitelout get in the way of Snotlout’s happiness.

“How’s Smidvarg and the Gang?” Tuffnut asked, when Hiccup and Toothless landed. “Hey, T,” Tuffnut added. He gave Toothless a pat on the head, who purred happily at the affection.

When Hiccup dismounted Toothless, Tuffnut kissed Hiccup softly on the lips. Hiccup kissed him back, happily.

Hiccup had told the gang he’d be heading to the Edge just to visit with the Night Terrors, which yes, was partially true. Nothing about getting poison dragon tears from Heather, which was hiddenly safely in his saddlebag.

“Oh, they’re doing wonderfully. They were happy to see me. Smidvarg yelled in my ear,” Hiccup said. He then stuck his finger in his ear briefly.

“Well, we’re glad you’re back, we missed you,” Tuffnut said. He patted Hiccup’s butt. “Now, go on. Go kiss the rest of your partners.”

“Sounds good to me!” Hiccup said.

Hiccup absolutely did that.

Hiccup did not use the vial right away. He felt if he did it right away, it would be suspect because he had been gone for a few days.

But every time Spitelout so much as touched Snotlout even slightly roughly or even looked at him in a way Hiccup didn’t like, his fingers itched. He had spent too long watching that man abuse his son. 

Within a fortnight, he decided… it was time for Spitelout to die.

He had a plan that had already been put into motion.

While he usually had dinner with the gang in the Great Hall (they got used to eating meals together, having lived together on the Edge), his plan was to have a drink and a meal with Spitelout. Maybe in the Great Hall, maybe alone. The setting was to be decided.

Though he realized, that yes, this might be suspicious because he had an established routine of having dinner with his partners. However, perhaps one could assume that given that it was obvious he had plans to marry the other Riders someday, he was making sure the Riders’ parents were aware of his intentions. That was the pretense for this meal with Spitelout. To inform him that he planned on marrying his son. He planned on speaking with Snotlout’s mother at a much later date after Spitelout’s death in which he would inform her that he planned on marrying her son. He had considered speaking with her before Spitelout, but figured Spitelout would take offense that he had not been consulted first as the man or some other misogynistic nonsense.

He made sure that he was seen having a meal with at least one parent of the rest of the Riders prior to this meeting with Spitelout.

He had a meal with Fishlegs’ mother in the Great Hall, shortly after his return, making his intentions known to her that he planned to marry her son and that he loved Fishlegs quite dearly and ardently. She cried, he cried, they both cried. Fishlegs cried from afar. They made quite the fuss in the Great Hall. He was quite fond of Mrs. Ingerman. She was a lovely woman, mother, and grandmother. And he loved her crab cake recipe.

He had heard rumors that members of the Jorgensons were going to be bludgeoning their own heads for funsies (not his word, Tuffnut’s) later that day, so… hmm. Spitelout could go bludgeon his own head and then… fall asleep and never wake up. They could just blame it on the head trauma.

So.

He found Spitelout in the village about midday and approached.

“Spitelout,” Hiccup said. “I’d like you to have dinner with me in my house.”

“Boyo!” Spitelout exclaimed. “Will your father be there?”

“No, he’ll be having dinner in the Great Hall,” Hiccup said.

“What’s the occasion, boyo?” Spitelout asked.

“Just have dinner with me, please. I’d like to talk about your wonderful son with you,” Hiccup said.

Spitelout let out a noise that sounded like a scoff when Hiccup described Snotlout as “wonderful” and Hiccup took a deep breath, not wanting to immediately strike him down, or say “Toothless, plasma blast!” without thinking about it.

“Alright, boyo, I’ll see you in a few hours,” Spitelout said.

“A few hours,” Hiccup repeated.

Yak stew, bread, mead for Spitelout, and water for Hiccup. The food was all set out and ready when Spitelout arrived, Hiccup’s water was already waiting. Hiccup asked Spitelout whether he would prefer water or mead, and when he got Spitelout’s choice, Hiccup poured the mead and after that, poured the vial’s contents into the cup, all while Spitelout was sitting with his back to their kitchen. He was patting Toothless. A good distraction from a good bud.

He handed Spitelout the cup.

“Aye, boyo, what’s this about?” Spitelout asked as he tore into his bread.

Hiccup took a deep breath. This speech was essentially similar for all the parents he planned to speak with but tailored to each Rider.

“Well, Spitelout, as you know, Snotlout has been a valuable member of my team for many years. My team would not be the same without him. He is protective and loyal and has grown into a sensitive, caring man. And over the course of those years, my affection for him has grown exponentially. I love him, ardently and plan to someday make him my spouse along with the rest of my team, and while I am not speaking on behalf of the other four Riders, but I know they plan the same. And I wanted you aware of my intentions for your son,” Hiccup told him. There was one bit unsaid: “Whether you approve or not.”

Hiccup ate a spoonful of stew and waited.

“Hard to believe my son found someone to love him. Much less five,” Spitelout said, and he took a sip of his mead.

Hiccup took a deep breath. At least Spitelout would be dead soon. But… hearing someone say that, of their own son… that hurt Hiccup deeply. It felt like a gut punch. And he had been punched in the gut before.

He chose to eat his stew in silence. He heard Toothless make a soft noise… that was a growl, yep.

“Disappointing he ended up into being buggered, though,” Spitelout said. “And that the future chief, by wanting to marry three men, is as well.”

Oh, Toothless’ growl was a little louder this time.

Hiccup took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry that you find love disappointing,” Hiccup said, evenly. He ate some more stew and some bread as well.

Spitelout drank some more mead.

“I suppose you’re the reason why my son is in this phase of being interested in men and women, at the same time. Cheating on all his partners, who are all cheating on him,” Spitelout said.

Toothless growled again.

Hiccup took a deep breath.

“You misunderstand what polyamory is. We all love each other; we all know about each other’s individual partnerships. Snotlout is not cheating on anybody, nor is anybody in the Riders. And being attracted to multiple genders is not a phase and I didn’t cause that. It was a facet of himself that he figured out,” Hiccup said.

Spitelout scowled, then shrugged, and continued to eat and drink, as did Hiccup.

Hiccup knew this conversation would not go well, and had not expected it to.

But it was a way to get Spitelout alone, so he would end up drinking poison. And Spitelout had, so at least that part of the plan had gone well.

“So, if I were to go out and fuck some woman that isn’t my wife, would that be okay?” Spitelout asked, after a few long moments of silence.

“No!” Hiccup said, aghast. “Not if you didn’t talk to your wife about that beforehand! Don’t cheat on your wife!”

He couldn’t believe he had to tell this man to not cheat on his wife.

Luckily, Spitelout had finished his stew as well as his bread. Hiccup watched Spitelout as he drank the last of the mug’s contents. Good.

Spitelout stood up, as if to leave.

“I’ll be going then, thanks for the meal, boyo,” Spitelout said.

“Well, I’m happy this went terribly,” Hiccup said.

Hiccup watched Spitelout walk out of his house and shut the door behind him.

One of Hiccup’s first actions after he and Toothless were alone was to grab the vial and the mug, and put the vial inside the mug. And he put the mug near the hearth.

“You know what to do, bud,” Hiccup said.

Toothless fire a small plasma blast that destroyed both the mug and the vial. No evidence.

They had plenty of mugs in their house.

“Good job, bud,” Hiccup said. He patted Toothless’s head. “Let’s go meet with the gang, eh? I want some kisses.”

Toothless licked Hiccup’s nose.

Well.

It was clear that was his target was his nose but he licked Hiccup’s general face area.

“Yes, thank you for that,” Hiccup said, flatly. “I’m sure that will make me very attractive to them.”

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to Tuffnut snuggled next to him, Tuffnut’s hand on his bare chest. Toothless was on his rock bed.

He heard his dad talking to Gobber. Hmm. His dads. That made him smile. He loved his dads. He loved Toothless. He loved Tuffnut.

“In his sleep?” he heard Stoick say.

“Seems like it,” Gobber replied.

Despite being curious to know what they were talking about (though he had a very good idea what it was), he did not move from his spot, as it would mean waking up Tuffnut.

“Is Snotlout here?” he heard Gobber ask.

“I don’t think so? I know Tuffnut went upstairs with Hiccup last night,” Stoick responded.

At that precise moment, Tuffnut said softly, “I heard my name so I’m awake.”

Hiccup looked over at him.

“My dads are talking,” Hiccup whispered. He then pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Tuff’s lips.

“So, you’re eavesdropping,” Tuffnut whispered.

“No, just curious,” Hiccup whispered.

“Still eavesdropping,” Tuffnut whispered.

Hiccup ignored this. Even if it was true. “Where’s my leg?” he asked.

Toothless chose that moment to place Hiccup’s prosthetic on Hiccup’s chest.

“Thanks, bud,” Hiccup said, as he quickly put his prosthetic on and got out of bed, patting Tuffnut’s hip. “Get dressed, Tuff.”

Hiccup handed Tuff’s pants to Tuff.

Hiccup made a show of putting his shirt on and yawning at the top of his stairs.

“What’re you talking about, dads?” Hiccup asked, sleepily. He walked down the stairs. Toothless was definitely following not far behind him.

“Who’s still upstairs?” Stoick asked.

“Me!” Tuffnut exclaimed. He jumped down from the loft, not using the stairs, letting out only a grunt.

“Tuffnut was the only one with me last night once I came back to the house,” Hiccup said. “I assume Snotlout, since I heard you mention him, either went to his parents’ house or went to one of the Riders’ homes.”

Snotlout had gotten in the habit of mostly staying with the gang since their return from the Edge. For obvious reasons.

“Well, Spitelout died in his sleep last night, and obviously, his son needs to be informed,” Stoick said.

Hiccup nodded seriously.

Obviously, he knew that there would be fallout after Spitelout died, and therefore planned for it. He, of course, would be there to comfort Snotlout, with the rest of his and Snotlout’s partners.

“Whoa, Spitelout kicked the bucket?” Tuffnut said.

“Would you like me to collect Snotlout so you can give the news?” Hiccup asked his father.

“Yes, of course,” Stoick told him.

Hiccup grabbed Tuffnut’s hand, and said, “Come on.”

As Ruffnut and Astrid were standing at the steps of the Great Hall clearly waiting for them, that answered Hiccup’s question that Snotlout probably stayed with Fishlegs overnight. The ladies were holding hands.

“There’s a rumor going around that Spitelout died overnight?” Astrid asked. She let out a yawn before she said this.

“It’s true,” Hiccup said. “My dad wants me to get Snotlout so he can give him the news, given that Snotlout wasn’t at the Jorgenson’s. I assume he’s with Fishlegs?”

“Yeah, they left before we did,” Ruffnut said.

“Let’s go get ‘em and bring ‘em to my house so Stoick can give him the news privately,” Hiccup said. “And he has our support and comfort.”

They had all done such a beautiful job when his own father had been unwell after the ambush by the Flyers. They were so comforting, and they stayed by his side. He would never forget their loyalty.

And he intended to reciprocate that loyalty to Snotlout. This was about his love for Snotlout. Not about Spitelout.

He did not feel guilt for Spitelout’s death. The man deserved to die for abusing Snotlout.

The four of them went to Fishlegs’ home, retrieved Snotlout and Fishlegs, and headed back to Hiccup’s house. Hiccup held Snotlout’s hand the entire way back.

When they returned to Hiccup’s house, everyone sat near Snotlout, five different hands held onto his two.

Snotlout sat in between Fishlegs and Hiccup. Stoick and Gobber sat across from them.

“What’s going on?” Snotlout asked. “Why are we meeting with the Chief and Gobber? It’s a little early in the day to be having ‘I want to marry your kid’ dinners. And I figured we would all tell Hiccup’s dads one at a time.”

Stoick cleared his throat.

“That’s not why we’ve asked you here, Snotlout,” Stoick said, breezing past Snotlout’s comments. It was not appropriate to talk about at the moment. On another day.

With Snotlout’s hands both occupied, Stoick reached out and touched Snotlout’s arm about midway to his elbow.

“It is my sad duty to inform you, Snotlout Jorgenson, that your father, Spitelout Jorgenson, died overnight in his sleep,” Stoick said.

Snotlout gasped.

“W-what?” Snotlout asked. “He’s only forty-six. How could he die?”

Stoick sighed gently.

“Lad, we know that he bludgeoned his own head for fun yesterday evening. It’s possible that accidentally killed him,” Stoick said. “I’m so sorry. He was a great warrior.”

Hiccup could agree with that. Spitelout was a great warrior.

At least Stoick didn’t say some nonsense about how Spitelout was a great person or a great father. That would be lies. Spitelout was neither of those things. An abuser is not a great person or a great father.

“Oh, Snotlout, I’m so sorry,” Fishlegs said softly.

“We’re here for you,” Hiccup whispered. Hiccup squeezed Snotlout’s hand.

Astrid and the twins, who were seated on the floor, echoed those sentiments, also squeezing his hands.

Snotlout sniffled. He then sighed and chuckled awkwardly.

“He would have disapproved of me crying,” Snotlout said. “Would have called it weak. But it’s all I want to do.”

“You’re allowed to cry, Snotlout,” Astrid said, softly.

They had allowed him to cry freely many times including that private meeting that lead to this moment. It was not necessary for Hiccup or any of the other Riders to second Astrid’s sentiments.

“Aye, let it out, lad,” Stoick said. “Crying is not weak.”

Snotlout nodded tearfully.

And from there, the tears fell.

And perhaps, Spitelout may have disapproved of Snotlout crying, but the people sitting with him, certainly did not, even if all they could say of the deceased was that he was a great warrior.

Snotlout had once said he did not have a heart, because he was not a girl, but that was almost certainly toxic nonsense Spitelout had taught him. Snotlout did have a heart; it had allowed him to love a dragon and bond with him deeply and profoundly and had allowed him to fall in love with five of his closest friends.

They sat with him, their hands on him, a constant reminder that they were here with him and not planning on leaving him alone.

When Snotlout had finished crying, he asked, “Where’s my mother?”

“With members of the Jorgensons,” Gobber said.

Snotlout nodded.

“I should probably go be with my mom,” Snotlout said. He sniffled.

“We’ll go with you,” Hiccup said, quickly.

Hiccup squeezed Snotlout’s hand.

“We’re your family,” Fishlegs added.

Hiccup, Astrid, and the twins indicated their agreement on this point.

“Aye, if the Jorgensons need anything, do not hesitate to ask,” Stoick spoke up.

Snotlout nodded, sniffling.

So, the gang stayed with Snotlout during that day at the Jorgenson house. Fishlegs cooked in the kitchen so that Snotlout’s mother could sit with her son while various Jorgensons talked about Spitelout. The gang stayed close to Snotlout and his mother. Stoick even came by as part of his chiefly duties. Hiccup, realizing, that this was part of the duties that would one day (hopefully, a long time away) be his, paid attention to the way his father handled those duties.

Hiccup resisted the urge to go into the room where the family had placed Spitelout’s corpse and go say something to the man’s corpse.

But then Stoick called Hiccup’s name and gestured for him to come over to him. Hiccup took a deep breath.

“Stay with Snotlout,” he told the gang, as he got up.

“Yes?” Hiccup said, softly, upon reaching his father.

“One of the duties as Chief includes visiting with the deceased member of the tribe,” Stoick said, as the two walked towards a room.

“Oh,” Hiccup said.

Well. Hiccup supposed making sure Spitelout was actually dead would be a good idea.

They soon stood in front of Spitelout’s corpse. The poison tears did their work. It was not apparent how the man died. Maybe his heart gave out, maybe blunt force trauma. His body was still. A relief. He would never again lay a hand on Snotlout or say something ugly to him.

His father said some funeral-type words to the body. Hiccup didn’t quite pay attention to the words. He knew the funerary prayers of his tribe by heart. It was probably one of them.

“Would you like to say something to Spitelout?” Stoick asked him, softly.

“Uh,” Hiccup said. He took a deep breath.

“Your son is safe with me,” Hiccup said. In his head, he was thinking, “And safe from you. You can’t hurt Snotlout anymore.”

And when Hiccup stood by Berk’s shores as they watched Spitelout’s funeral ship burn him to ashes, he thought the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a sentence from Brooklyn Nine-Nine (“Well, I’m happy this went terribly.”) in this fic. 
> 
> There’s also a line that I wrote with this [post in mind](https://ventusregina.tumblr.com/post/187632691138/one-of-the-biggest-power-moves-i-have-here-in-the).


End file.
